You Have No Idea What I Have In Store For You
by WertdoAlex
Summary: Tony and Ziva OneShot ;)


**BEEP.**

She woke startled, almost reaching for the gun perfectly positioned under her fluffy pillow, until she realised it was only her phone that had woken her. She knew she should have turned it off the night before, but she'd had so much fun, she must have forgotten to. She craned her neck and cast her eyes about her room, glad to see everything in its rightful place. Seeing no shot glasses around, she knew her headache was definitely not a hangover, which was as she had hoped. She sighed, took a moment for herself and then checked her texts. Unsurprisingly, she had already received ten, and she automatically knew who they were from, without having to check. In the last few messages, he had resorted to using capital letters and exclamation marks for added emphasis.

_**Hey Z, want to meet up for coffee? x**_

_**Z? I need a reply soon. x**_

_**Now would be better if you don't mind. x**_

_**Let me guess… You can't remember how to switch your phone on. x**_

_**Ziva. Text me back, now.**_

_**Getting WORRIED here. Reply. Now.**_

_**Ziva. Turn. Your. Phone. One. And. Answer. Your. Texts.**_

_**NOW ZIVA.**_

_**ZIVA COLD COFFEE WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS!**_

_**ZIVA! I'M COMING OVER!**_

She smiled and rolled over onto her side, carefully placing her new phone back onto the table. She was instantly awake; any feelings of tiredness had left as soon as she read what was displayed on the screen in front of her. She knew he wouldn't be that angry with her, he would only pretend to be. She could easily make him forget his thoughts; it didn't take much to distract him. It was their day off, meaning she had plenty of time to entice him and he would have plenty of time to satisfy her. Quickly, she arose from her bed, and prepared a glass of water, taking an aspirin with it to sooth her head.

**BUZZ.**

The table in which she had just positioned her phone on rattled, indicating she had another message. She got back under her comfy covers and turned the bedside light on, so her room was lit dimly, which would perfect lighting for later. The atmosphere in the room was about right too. She checked her phone once again and found that the newest was from him, which didn't surprise her at all. She knew this meant he was either seriously worried, or just wanted to hear from her, despite the fact that they had both stayed up late the night before, watching films together. He knew she could take care of herself, and that his job wasn't to protect her from everything that went bump in the night. She could handle her own issues, like she had done so many times in the past, when he wasn't around to look after her.

_**ZIVA. CHECK YOUR BLOODY TEXT MESSAGES AND CALL ME BACK ASAP.**_

He was quite impatient sometimes, and she loved him for that, especially when it was to do with her. He was obviously held up for some reason, and wouldn't get to her apartment for at least another half hour at the earliest, so she decided to play along and reply. She might as well have some fun with this.

_Oh, stop being so paranoid, I do have a gun. Unwanted visitors should stay away._

_**I'm glad you're alive. Me? Unwanted?**_

_Well, if you will interpret my text like that, then okay. You're an unwanted visitor._

_**Like I said before: Me? Unwanted? You can't stay away from me, and you know it. Don't lie to yourself, Z. **_

She laughed, and shook her head. She took delight in teasing him, knowing that he too would be laughing at their conversation. It was the second highlight of their day, with the first being what would follow soon after he arrived at her apartment.

_Is that so? Well then, I regret to inform you that I must go back to sleep, since I need all my energy for what will occur today. _

_**Oh? And what will those events be, if you don't mind me asking?**_

_On the contrary. I do mind you asking. However get over here soon, and you might just find out._

_**Well, it seems someone is very demanding today. As it happens, I feel quite demanding and impatient too.**_

_Well, none of that matters now. I hear no key turning in my door, meaning no one has arrived to keep me company. Perhaps another day.___

_**Oh, how you tease me. **_

_Yes, but you secretly love it. I, on the other hand, do not keep it a secret. I love to tease you._

_**You make that quite obvious Z, but it makes me love you even more.**_

_Of course it does. Hurry up though; I won't wait for you forever, as much as I might want to. I know you want me to wait for you as much as I do, and that should be more than enough reason for you to drop by here as soon as you can._

She clicked send on the last message as soon as her door rattled. The person trying to get in was obviously not using a key, but was using brute force instead. She placed her hand back on the gun under her pillow and sat upright in bed, in preparation for what might come next. Tony hadn't said he would be there yet, and she had no idea who else it could be, especially in not these early hours of the morning. The door swung open and she pointed her gun at the man's chest, ready to shoot her intruder.

"Put that down. You have no need for a gun, especially not with what I have planned for us."

She dropped the weapon that was held so tightly in her hands and jumped out of her bed, giggling, which was so unlike her. She walked over to the man in her apartment, the man she loved, and kissed him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She pulled away briefly for a second, and connected her eyes with his. She grinned cheekily.

"Well, what you have planned will have to wait. You have no idea what I have in store for you."


End file.
